The Calling
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: Collab with IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun.One day,while waiting for Alice,Bella impatiently punched her number,or so she thinks.She dialled the wrong number and her accidental call lead her and the mystery man on the other line closer.BXE lots of fluffs.


Chapter 1

BPOV

Alice said she'd pick me up at 4 because we'll be studying at their house but I checked my clock and its 20 minutes past four. I know Alice; she's never late, unless she met up with her boyfriend and forgot all about me.

I dialed her number on my phone and the other line rang. At last! She picked up.

"Hello?" I said anxiously.

"Hello?" Whoa! An unfamiliar velvety male voice is on the other line. Could it be Alice's boyfriend? But this one certainly isn't for I know Jasper's southern accent. But I tried my luck.

"Is Alice there?"

"I don't know any Alice." He said.

"Oh, I must've dialed the wrong number. Sorry for disturbing you." I said meekly.

"Yeah." Then I ended the call.

I was alone in the living room, waiting for Alice until I heard my stomach growl. I chuckled a bit and walked off to the kitchen to grab some chips and a can of soda. My phone rang and I ran back to the chair where I left my phone, the chips flooding my arms.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello." That voice! The one I wrongly dialed earlier.

'Hello?' the voice repeated and I cleared my throat.

'Um, hi...'

I winced at how rough my voice sounded after his melodious tones.

"I'm not trying to be rude but, who are you?"

I could hear him chuckle throatily. 'Well that's rather direct.' I didn't reply

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Not interested."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at my own joke.

"Well, I would have thought you _are_ interested since it was you who called me."

I gaped at his nerve.

"I dialed a wrong number!"

I denied haughtily.

"Oh, so I thought." He said sarcastically but it seems from the tone of his voice that he doesn't believe me.

I pushed the disconnect button and hung up. I sighed and then grabbed some chips to nibble at.

Then my phone started ringing. I picked it up and said 'What the heck, Edward! Stop calling me!'

A shrilly voice from the other line spoke. "Who's Edward?"

Uh-oh, Alice. "No one."

' Aw! Come on!' Alice whined. 'Spill!'

I sighed and then proceeded to tell her what happened.

'He was so cocky, I swear Alice!'

Alice cooed.

'Ah, you like him! You're so lucky. I wish I knew The Edward Cullen.'

I held up my hand and she stopped babbling. 'What do you mean The Edward Cullen? He's got a The? A Capitalized The? Why?'

I asked bewildered.

"You're so out of the news Bella. He's the most popular guy in school! He's beaten Jasper from the number 1 slot in the parking lot." Alice said, I imagined her dabbing fake tears.

"I don't care if he's popular or anything! He's still cocky. and I don't like him." I argued

'Besides, you know I don't like gossip.' I mumbled, flatly; giving my rant a pathetic ending.

"But..." Alice started to speak. I shushed her and told her to come over immediately if she still wants to study with me.

Once Alice arrived it was an uneventful couple of hours and every time she mentioned Edward I would interrupt her with a question and eventually she got the message.

Dad came home just as Alice was about to leave. He saw her and asked me if we already ate. I shook my head.

"Alice, would you like to join us for dinner?" Dad asked. I know he loves Alice as much as I do.

"Thanks Charlie. I've been waiting for Bella to ask me that." she said and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile. She got me there.

As I made my way into the kitchen I started mumbling under my breath cursing a certain little pixie but I soon shut up as I concentrated on not burning dinner.

The smell of tomatoes filled the house as i stirred the still-cooking tomato sauce.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Alice enter the kitchen until she stood behind me and yelled 'Boo!' In my ear. I jumped and dropped the spoon in the saucepan. 'Alice!' I groaned as I was trying to fish the spoon out.

" Tell me about Edward and I'll stop pestering you. I swear." She saw the way I looked at her. "Promise." and she put on her most innocent face. I sighed and got out a spatula to get the spoon.

'No.' I moaned. But there was a tone of defeat in my voice and Alice could sense it. She grinned gleefuly and jumped in for the kill.

"Come on." she urged as she took a seat at the counter. "What did you talk about?"

"And why do you want to know?" I queried.

I looked at the expression on her face and sighed wearily. 'Fine.' I said and Alice squealed. 'But let me finish cooking first.' I said, almost pleading and Alice nodded.

I called Charlie as soon as I served out the food on to the table, not giving Alice the chance to ask me.

I heard her huff in the kitchen and grinned, victorious as she and Charlie came to sit down. 'So, Charlie.' Alice started and I was instantly suspicious. 'Did Bella tell you about the phone call she got earlier.' She said with mischievous intent in her eyes.

I widened my eyes at her, glaring hardly to scare her of not telling Charlie anything. she grinned maliciously and did the talking. Ugh, i'm gonna be in so much trouble.

'Well, it's just that a guy from her school called her today. I just thought she would have told you.' Charlie turned to me with suspicion clear in his gaze.

'What guy?' He demanded.

"I don't really know that guy, Dad! Honest." but he's still looking suspicious.

' I swear!' I said.

'Now, I think it's time for Alice to go home don't you?' I said and glared at Alice.

"Yeah, Charlie, I think Bella's right. It's getting late and We still have classes tomorrow."

Alice said, shrinking a little underneath my glare. 'Bye, Bella.' She said and scurried out of the room. A few seconds later we heard the door shut.

I cleared the dishes and dumped them on the sink. I turned the faucet on when I heard Charlie cough behind me.

I turned to look at him and he said in an unpleasant tone, "Isabella Marie Swan, we need to talk."


End file.
